Kensington Square
by Yon
Summary: Une petite histoire horriblement frustrante sur une chanson de Vincent Delerm. RMRH


Kensington square

_Alors vous avez emprunté_

_La Bentley bleue pale de son père_

_Elle a conduit mâchoire serrée_

_Dans le quartier des affaires_

_Au début de la soirée_

_Oxford Avenue la nuit dernière_

_Vous vous êtes dirigés_

_Vers Kensington Square_

Tu pensais à tout ce que vous aviez vécu ensemble, a toutes les fois qu'elle t'avait protégé et que tu n'avais même pas oser lui dire merci. Tu pensais à tous les petits sourires, les coups d'œil et les allusions dont vous usiez souvent tout les deux.

Tu pensais aussi aux paroles de Hugues : « trouves toi une nana », il le savait lui, que la nana en question se trouvait sous tes yeux et que c'était peut être a toi de faire le premier pas.

Vous revenez maintenant tous les deux du restaurant ou tu l'avais inviter et c'est là qu'elle t'avais proposer de faire un détour par son parc préférer, celui ou elle avait passer des après midi entiers de son enfance.

_Surtout ne pas abîmer_

_Les fauteuils cuir marron clair_

_Surtout ne laisser traîner_

_Aucun papier à l'arrière_

_Dans la soirée qui descend_

_Sous les premiers lampadaires _

_Vous serez assis sur les bancs _

_De Kensington Square_

Tu essayais d'imaginer ce qu'elle pensait de toi. Tu savais très bien que derrière ce visage dur et froid, il y avait quelqu'un de souriant et de gentil, de tendre. Mais pour son métier, elle devait se cacher, porter ce masque que tu connaissais trop bien. Tu voulais qu'elle change mais tu n'arrivais à lui faire comprendre. Tu attendais un signe du destin ou peut être que ça soit elle qui vienne vers toi.

_Pourtant il ne se passera _

_A peu près rien entre vous _

_Que ce moment ou les bras_

_Serrés autour des genoux_

_Elle te dira « nous avons bien fait »_

_Et c'est peut être a cet instant_

_Qu'il aurait fallu … qu'il fallait_

_Et tu regretteras longtemps_

_Longtemps après_

Tu sais très bien qu'elle t'aime. Elle n'ose pas te le dire, elle essaye seulement de te le montrer mais tu restes décidément aveugle. Tune pense qu'a ton travail, a monter en grade, mais une fois tout la haut, il n'y aura plus personne a tes coté, pour te protéger … et t'aimer.

Elle sera sûrement mariée et aura des enfants. Les soirs de déprimes, elle pensera a toi et toi de ton coté tu te reprochera de ne pas lui avoir avouer que tu l'aimais.

_Vous venez de dépassez_

_Ce monument funéraire_

_Fréquemment photographier_

_Dans les vieux manuels scolaires_

_Elle craint de n'avoir pas pris_

_En passant par Saint John Street_

_Réellement un raccourci_

_Elle remonte un peu sa vitre_

Tu penses que tu as tout le temps de lui dire. Tu es encore jeune et elle aussi. Tu rêves d'elle toutes les nuits, tu rêves de votre premier baiser, de vos premières étreintes, tu rêves et tu es heureux jusqu'à ton réveil. Ton rêve reste gravé dans ta mémoire et il s'impose a toi lorsque tu pose tes yeux sur elle.

_Tu essaies de temps en temps_

_Une conversation nouvelle_

_Elle ne répond pas vraiment_

_Tu déballes un caramel_

_Les autobus qui défilent_

_Plus que quelques mètres a faire_

_Tout sera tellement facile_

_A Kensington Square_

Tu la trouve si belle, si intelligente, tu lui trouve tellement de qualité et en y cherchant bien qu'un seul défaut. Celui d'être trop timide pour ne pas te dire qu'elle t'aime. Des fois tu as l'impression qu'elle aime plus Black Hayate que toi !

Mais après tout elle se dit la même chose

_Sur les pelouses de Kensington_

_Tu n'as pas su lire les pensées_

_De ce cardigan qui frissonne_

_De la main qui vient d'arracher_

_Les feuilles rougeâtres d'un prunier_

_Elle te déposera chez toi_

_Devant le portail de l'entrée_

_Et dans la nuit tu entendras _

_Tes propres lèvres murmurées_

_C'était une excellente soirée_

Tu la regardes s'éloigner comme à chaque fois. Et elle ne sait pas, comme à chaque fois.

Dans la nuit tu regardes sa voiture disparaître une fois de plus.

Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu l'aimais. Tu n'as même pas essayé.

Ce serait tellement simple de dire « Riza, je t'aime. ». Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Qui as dis que le Colonel Roy Mustang était courageux ?


End file.
